


Destiny Is Cruel

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: Connecting The World Project [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Children, Friendship, Gen, Idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Three girls felt it was fate that they met. It was their “Destiny”, if you will. And so they made their way into the world as child idols. If only fate was more kind to them...
Series: Connecting The World Project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007130
Kudos: 1





	Destiny Is Cruel

“Marta! Marta! Look! I’m on top of the swings!”

“Eek! Be careful, Katiya! Don’t fall!”

“I’m okay! Look! I can stand!”

Marta watched in worry as Katiya continued to play on top of the swings. That girl was always a daredevil when it was just them around.

“Please come down, Katiya? I wanna go play on the seesaw while it’s empty.” Marta said.

“Okay. I’ll come down.” Katiya agreed.

She took Marta by the hand and they ran over to the seesaw. They were giggling and laughing as they played around on it. They were having a lot of fun. Then, Marta paused.

“Hey. There’s someone over there.” Marta said.

Katiya looked over at where she was looking. There was another child there. They looked nervous. Their parents were not around.

“Maybe their parents are at the meeting for school too? Wanna go talk to them?” Marta asked.

“Sure! Let’s go make friends!” Katiya agreed.

They ran over to the kid.

“Hi! I’m Katiya. What’s your name?” Katiya reached her first.

The child didn’t reply. They awkwardly looked away.

“Um… can you talk?” Marta asked.

The child still didn’t say a word. They started backing away.

“Hey, what’s wrong? We wanna be your friends.” Katiya said.

“Marta! Katiya! Time to go!”

“Aww… um, see you around… I guess?”

…

“Alright. When I say your name, raise your hand and say ‘here’.”

School had finally started. Marta and Katiya were in the same class. And the mysterious kid from before was there too.

“Katiya Maksimov?”

“Here.”

Katiya was a bit more reserved in the classroom. She didn’t like being around that many people.

“Marta Syratkya?”

“Here!”

Marta was still friendly and hyper. She was eager to try and make new friends. This was her first time getting to really see any kids besides Katiya. She didn’t live near many.

“Ryder Rush?”

The mysterious kid raised their hand, but didn’t speak. The teacher didn’t comment on it and marked her down anyway.

“So that’s her name?” Marta whispered to Katiya.

“Yeah. She doesn’t seem to like to talk though…” Katiya replied.

“Let’s try and talk to her again later.”

“Okay.”

…

After that day, they met up and found Ryder again. She was silently sitting by herself at recess and reading a book.

“Hello. Do you remember us?” Marta greeted her.

Ryder looked up at her. She didn’t say anything. She did nod, though.

“Um… so you don’t like to talk, huh?” Katiya asked.

“N… no…” Ryder finally spoke.

“Are you okay?” Marta asked, “Mom said you looked really sad when we met before.”

Ryder nodded. She couldn’t tell them the truth. She would get punished if she did. She really wished they would both leave her alone.

“Can we join you?” Katiya asked.

Ryder shrugged. She didn’t have the courage to tell them no.

The two girls sat down on opposite sides of her. They sat in silence for a while. Neither knew what else to really say to her.

“Do you want to be our friend?” Marta asked.

Ryder didn’t know what to answer with. Would her parents like it if she made friends? They didn’t like her being around anyone else. This would have to mainly be at school.

“Y-yes…” Ryder eventually said.

“Awesome.”

“Recess is over! Line up!”

“Let’s go, Ryder!”

Katiya and Marta both tugged her to the line. Ryder couldn’t help but wonder if maybe having friends wouldn’t be so bad. They seemed really nice.

Maybe this could be her chance to be normal again? If… she ever was normal to begin with.


End file.
